


Good Intentions

by TheAlmightyMochaLatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, GOD STILES YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL, Good tagging? What's that?, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Idea, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Scared Stiles, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Has a Crush on Lydia, Unrequited Love, but not really, flinching, what am i even writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyMochaLatte/pseuds/TheAlmightyMochaLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew that maybe he intimidated Stiles. He had a tendency to threaten him. And shove him against walls. A lot. It was never serious though, he'd never <em>actually</em> hurt Stiles. And Stiles knew it, too. So, why does he keep flinching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for the disappointment this will cause. XD But if you like it, YAY

Derek knew that he intimidated Stiles. It wasn't exactly a surprise. He'd scared him the very first time they'd met. At first, it had just his demeanor. Then, he'd gotten to know Stiles a little better... and, well, he... still... scared Stiles. Most of the time, when he got to know people, he relaxed around them, they got used to him, he didn't scare them. With Stiles, it was different. 

Stiles was clearly pining after someone. Derek could sense it. At first, he'd thought it was Scott. The way Stiles followed him without question, risking his life over and over. He hadn't even run screaming when Scott turned out to be a werewolf. That kind of loyalty, it was beyond rare, and occasionally something else. But, then he'd seen Stiles interact with Lydia and his theory was shot. Stiles was basically swooning. Lydia did nothing but shoot him down time and time again. But Stiles did nothing but chase after her like a lovesick puppy. For some reason, it aggravated Derek. It aggravated him to the point of extreme frustration. So... maybe he didn't _exactly_ lighten up.

Maybe slamming Stiles into walls was too much. Maybe he shouldn't have shoved Stiles' head into a steering wheel (though, to be fair, he'd had reason). And maybe he threatened him a little too much. But Stiles knew it wasn't serious. Obviously he knew Derek would never _actually_ hurt him. For God's sake, Stiles had held him up in a pool for hours, protecting him from the Kanima. And Derek had protected Stiles from his psychotic uncle. Stiles must trust Derek to some degree. So, why on earth did he keep flinching?

Derek had almost missed it the first time. He had turned to Stiles for a moment, looking at him because of something ridiculous he'd said. And when he turned, Stiles leaned away from him. It wasn't a jump, not short and violent. It was slow, like he was sure Derek was going to hurt him and he was just watching to see where. Derek, unsure how to respond, didn't bring it up. He didn't think about it much after, either.

That is, he didn't think much about it until it happened again. Yes, Derek had a _tiny_ problem when it came to stalking people. He'd yanked Stiles from the sidewalk and into a dark alley, needing to talk to him about something. His words had caught in his throat, though, as Stiles' arms flew up to protect his face. Normally, Stiles would just let out a strangled yelp, surprise dusting his face. But, this time, Derek could smell actual fear running through his veins. So, he paused for a second for Stiles to calm down before starting. Thoughts of the encounter darkened his mind for the rest of the day, though.

The third time, Derek hadn't been doing anything remotely intimidating. He'd started _talking_ to Stiles when it happened. Arguably, Stiles hadn't been facing him and Derek didn't speak often. That still didn't warrant him jumping a foot in the air, pulse spiking accordingly. Derek didn't say anything, just furrowed his brow and continued in a much softer voice. 

It was smaller things, too, still noticeable, especially to a werewolf. Like, whenever Derek walked into a room, he could sense Stiles tensing up, shoulders raised all of a sudden. And whenever Derek would casually touch Stiles, he would freeze, as if being circled by a wild animal. Not that Derek actually ever casually touched Stiles, he always managed to keep a wide berth from Derek. He always seemed irrationally anxious around Derek and it was setting him on edge.

At first, Derek hadn't been sure how he'd felt about it. It was almost a sense of pride, initially, a smug validation in his ability to terrify people. Then, it just got annoying. Derek hadn't done anything _wrong_ , but Stiles was making him feel like he was. He felt guilty, and uncomfortable. How on earth could he be comfortable around someone who was positive he'd hurt them? Naturally, because he was Derek, his discomfort and guilt morphed into anger and frustration. 

He managed to keep it to himself. Until he couldn't. He was walking, Stiles was walking, they didn't see each other turn and collided. Fine, no big deal, for Derek. Stiles stumbled backwards violently, tripping over his feet. He would have fallen if Derek hadn't latched onto his t-shirt and pulled him upright. Stiles' eyes were wide and he jerked himself away from Derek before straightening up. Derek rolled his eyes inwardly and growled.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked interrogatively. Stiles looked taken aback.

"Do what?" Stiles replied in genuine confusion.

"Flinch."

"What?" An eyebrow raised.

"You always flinch around me." 

"What?" Stiles repeated. Derek was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Every time I enter a room, you tense up. Every time I _talk_ to you, you freak out. I can't even touch you without you _flinching_." Derek said, his voice rising with every syllable. Stiles squinted at him.

"Every time I _talk_ to you," Stiles began, mimicking him. "It's because you _threw me against a _wall_!"_ Derek looked at him in annoyed dismissal. "You always threaten me, or push me, or do _something_ violent! Excuse me if I started to expect it!" Derek furrowed his brow as a thought struck him.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt you?" Derek asked him, his tone suggested that if it was a yes, he'd be _very_ offended. 

"You _have_ hurt me." Stiles pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but it was never serious." Stiles made a face at that.

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Derek said quickly. "Stiles," He enunciated every word. "Do you think I would seriously try to hurt you?" He stared unblinkingly at Stiles, not about to let him deflect the question. Stiles shrugged hesitantly. The answer was yes, he was just too scared of Derek to say it. He sighed. This was a problem.

"Stiles, I would never hurt you." Derek said, as if it was obvious. 

"You don't act like it." Stiles said. How did he still remain so sassy?

"You should know that I'd never actually hurt you." Derek said. Listening to himself, he realized how angry and defensive he sounded. Stiles scoffed.

"Whatever." He breathed out. He tried to walk past Derek, but he put a hand against his chest, stopping him and pushing him back. Stiles didn't flinch, but he did tense up.

"See! Right there, you tensed up and I _didn't try to hurt you._ " Derek exclaimed. 

"What do you want me to tell you, Derek? 'I'm sorry I flinch around you because you're a werewolf and you violently slam me against walls and it doesn't help that it gives me panic attacks when _supernatural_ beings who are a lot stronger than me threaten me, _sorry_?'" Stiles seemed to realize how much he'd said and promptly closed his mouth. Derek raised his eyebrows. _Panic attacks?_

"Panic attacks?" Derek asked. Stiles didn't say anything, just looked at Derek. "I gave you a panic attack?"

"Look, just forget it, I'll stop flinching around you." Stiles said, again trying to pass Derek.

"Stiles," Derek exclaimed in frustration, then sucked in a breath, heaving out a sigh. He stopped Stiles again. "I don't want you to stop flinching around me, I... want you to stop being scared of me." Stiles didn't say anything, just watched Derek warily for a moment. So, Derek decided to keep going. "I'll stop threatening you, I'll stop throwing you against walls, I'll..." Derek trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say. "Look, I'll do whatever you need me to d-"

"No, it-it's not _you_ it's just, in general, you know, werewolves who are, you know," Stiles gestures at him, probably referring to his bulk. "And don't..." Stiles tried to get his point across. Derek was pretty sure he understood. Stiles was scared of werewolves who were inhumanely stronger than him and who didn't like him. But... Derek _did_ like Stiles.

AGS

The next time it happened, it wasn't Derek's fault. One of the twins, Derek didn't bother trying to tell them apart, ran past Stiles, shoving him aside way harsher than was necessary. After the twins had run out, followed by Scott, it was just Derek and Stiles. Derek tuned his ears in to Stiles' heartbeat. At first it was calmer, it had spiked at the initial shove. But it appeared he had made an assumption too soon, Stiles' heart began to go up faster and faster until it was practically humming.

Stiles had backed himself up against the wall nearest to him. He was trying to take in air. It looked like he was really struggling. Stiles was having a panic attack. Should Derek try to calm him down? Or would that just freak him out more? But while Derek had been standing there like an idiot, Stiles was getting worse. His heart beat was impossibly elevated and he was barely taking in any oxygen.

"Stiles?! Hey, Stiles." Derek exclaimed, trying desperately to get Stiles' attention. Finally, terrified brown eyes met his. "Okay," He muttered to himself. "Stiles, calm down, okay? Breathe in," Derek breathed in with him. "Now, breathe out," Derek exhaled. "Okay, think about something else." Stiles looked at him with an expression that clearly stated _any ideas, genius?_ Derek would have rolled his eyes if it wasn't for the sheen of panic dousing everything in the room and the urgency on Stiles' face. "Um... what's your favorite color?" Stiles, fear in his eyes, looked at him like he was an idiot, which Derek supposed he was. "Yeah. Uh, Laura, she liked blue, painted her entire room a different shade of blue each year. Nearly punched a boy's tooth out when he told her blue was a boy color. Pre-school was a violent year for her peers. Her car was blue, too. An incredibly flashy convertible. She never was practical." Stiles was looking a little calmer now. His heart was slowing down significantly, and his eyes never left Derek's.

"Thanks," Stiles croaked out softly. Derek nodded. There was a moment of silence between them where nothing happened. Derek stood, feet scraping against the ground. He reached his hand out to help Stiles up. Without hesitation, Stiles accepted and Derek knew something had changed, for better, he hoped.

AGS

Derek slowly began to notice the change in how Stiles treated him. It was subtle, at first. Stiles started relaxing around him, his pulse never rose and he started laughing and joking with Derek, no longer hesitant to make a sarcastic remark. He no longer flinched, not even when Derek was mere inches away from him. On accident, he discovered that Stiles would allow his touch. His hand brushed against the top of Stiles' when he was reaching for something. Normally, Stiles would have jumped a foot in the air, but... there was nothing. No fear. It was nice. Soon, the chaste touches would stop being 'accidental'.

It was startlingly enjoyable. Derek had never gotten to see this side of Stiles. He supposed it was hard to get to know someone who was terrified of you. But, now, Stiles was lighthearted, sassy, intelligent, genuine. Derek was... well... dazzled. And Derek wasn't the kind of person to get... 'dazzled'. 

It had taken a long time for Stiles to not be scared of Derek, but it took Derek even longer to realize he was falling for Stiles. He was falling for his laugh, his smile, his hyperactive antics, his compulsion to solve every single case hi dad came across. Stiles was endearing, and sweet, and Derek was just a little bit in love with him. 

Even with his werewolf 'superpowers' (as Stile insisted on calling them), he'd had no idea Stiles had been falling for him, too. That is, until Derek had impulsively slammed his lips against Stiles'... and Stiles had kissed him right back. He'd shoved Stiles against a wall, but instead of flinching, Stiles had ran his hands through Derek's hair and kissed him hungrily. Their breaths had mingled and hands had groped at every available body part. 

Derek was completely ecstatic. They'd gone from terrorist and victim, to hesitant friendship, to making out in a dimly lit alley. All things considered, Derek was thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write one shots. Literally, that was my first one shot. And I can't write endings. Or beginnings. Yeah... that was bad. I'm cringing XD. But if I post it maybe some nice little angel will give me advice? I would love you forever and ever! Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
